


Lil slut.

by LetsGetDerby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butt Sex, Job - Freeform, M/M, Money, Vibrator, butplugg, niall - Freeform, slut, theo - Freeform, whore, zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGetDerby/pseuds/LetsGetDerby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was everything he always wanted to be, until his dad lost his job and couldn't find another job. His mom didn't have a job so none of them had one. "Niall come downstairs" his mother calls him. "You need to work from now on" his dad spoke. "What do I need to do than?" He asked. And that was the moment when his world fell apart. "You are gonna have sex with men and female for money" he said. And so he did. For his lovely mom and dad.</p><p>Zayn Malik, a man who got a thing for little boys and girls got told by an old friend that he had a great one. And so he visit and really wanted the slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day

Niall= As always I waited on the bed of a dirty pub room. My parents don't have that much money so I need to get some. On a very unusual way for a 13 year old boy. I am a whore, I get payed for having sex with older men and women.

Zayn= I walked to the porn pub with a grin. I got a text of the owner. They got a 'huge offer' for me they said. I open the door and spotted the tall bald headed owner. "Oh Hello there, Malik" he said. I flased him a smile. "So what kind of offer do you have for me?" I asked him. He smirked. "Just don't tell anyone okay?" I nodded. "Follow me" he ordered me. I followed him and he opened the one of the many doors. There are 'sex slaves' in every room. We stood in a room greeted by a little blonde

Niall= I looked over at Theo, the owner of the pub. He took a customer, like he always did. He always got the most pervert men on the whole planet. He always got the ones that liked to pay more for little boys, like me. I knew he was gonna do everything with me that was on his dirty mind. I knew I wasn't gonna like it.

Zayn= The little boy looked at us. "Isn't that illegal?" I asked Theo. He nodded, smirking. I laughed. "How did ya know I got a thing for small children?" I asked him. Theo just laughed. "Do you want to do it here or at your house?" He asked me. "My house" I told him. He nodded. "How long do you want him?" He asked. "A month" I replied.

Niall= 'A month' It replayed a billion times in my head. Was he crazy!? I hoped Theo would said such a thing like 'never, he is my money-maker' but he didn't. Instead of saying it wasn't a good idea he got a huge ass smile on his face. "You're gonna pay good, don't you?" The customer nodded his head. "Sure! How many times is he used?" He asked. 'Used' that's what I was, used. My parents used me for their money. They didn't have a job, so they thought it was a good thing that I got a job.

Zayn= "He's pure. He only ever did blowjobs. You're gonna be his first one" Theo said, smirking. I looked at the blonde boy, Niall again. "How old is he exacly?" I asked. "Just turned thirteen" Theo answered. I smirked. "Good, we have a deal"

Niall= I looked over at Theo. How the hell could he do this to me? How could he sell me for so long? Did he even know this guy. What if he wanted to abuse me, or worse, kill me. "You are going with me little man" the customer smiled at me. I kept looking at Theo. I hope you die in your sleep dickhead.

Zayn= "It's okay Niall, come with him" Theo said. He rolled his eyes and stood up. We walked to the desk and i payed him. $12,000 for one month. It was totally worth it. "Follow me little one. And if somebody asks; I'm your uncle" I told him. "Yeah, whatever" he said. We walked to my car and he got in the back

Niall= "You can sit here next to me" he patted the seat next to him. "I don't want to" I said. "I am Zayn" he smiled. "Zayn what?" I asked. It isn't that weird that I wanted to know the name of my owner for a month is it? "Just Zayn, a last name isn't important" he smiled again at me. "Ok, I am Niall, if you didn't notice." I said while looking out of the window. We were still not driving. "I know beauty" he smiled.

Zayn= After a while we got at my house. I showed him his room, the same room as mine. He protested for a minute but then agreed. I can tell Niall is gonna be a challenge for me. Only thirteen but super stubborn.

Niall= I looked at the bed, the bed that we needed to share for one month. "You sure I can't sleep on the couch" I tried once. "Niall, you are mine now, and I want you to sleep here with me. I see you don't have any clothes so you are going to sleep naked and tomorrow we get some new clothes for you, If you are a good boy" he smirked at me.

Zayn= Niall took his clothes of and lied down under the covers. "Now, we're not gonna sleep, dear" i said, smirking. Niall looked at me with big eyes. "No, please" he begged. "It's sexy when you beg but no, someone has to take your virginity" i said.

Niall= "please sir, I am tired.." I yawned. "No Niall, get on your knees on the sheets." He demands me. "Sir.." I begged. "Now!" He yelled. I got on my knees on the sheets. I didn't want to lose my virginity to a man, I want to lose it to a lovely girl on my 15th birthday. But see how lucky I am?

Zayn= "Right, first blow me" i demand him. He did as told and started to suck my big cock. "Yes Niall, harder" I moan out. He sucks a little harder and I moaned again. "Stop" I tell him. He looks at me with a weird expression. "Why?" "I wanna take your virginity" I tell him.

Zayn= I lied him on his belly and cuffed his hands and feet to the bed. I took my clothes off and slapped his small bum. He groaned. I looked at his hole. So tight. I have fully acces to it since his feet are cuffed to the side. I didn't waste any time and climbed on the bed. "Please no" he says. I ignore him and slammed into him, not using lube and not letting him get used to my lenght. I heard soft cries coming from Niall.

Niall= I had not much time to get used to his length. I couldn't handle it and let my tears float. I don't want him to take my virginity. Your virginity is something special isn't it? He is just a man who like little boys, it is pathetic and disgusting. I dig my head in his sheets. 'Please come quick an let me sleep' kept running in my thoughts. "Moan for me" I heard Zayn commanding me. "It isn't good, it hurt" I cried. His thrusting slowed down and he kissed my back. "You get used to it" he smiled, what I saw when I looked over my shoulder.

Zayn= I thrusted slower and slower, I pulled out and uncuffed him again. "You're gonna sit on my lap" I tell him. Niall shakes his head. "Yes you are, don't you want new clothes?" I ask him. He sighs. I pull him to my lap and position my cock. "Sit" i say. Niall lowered on my dick but then quick got up again. I rolled my eyes and thrusted my hips up. I rammed in him and he started crying again. My hand was on his shoulder and my other hand found his way on his small member.

Niall= I looked down at his hand on my cock. "Wow.. You are not supposed to touch me sir" I looked surprised. "We got a few rules here." He cleared his throat. I was still bouncing on his lap. I hold in a moan. "First one, I am allowed to do everything, everywhere I want. Second, you call me daddy, not sir or Zayn, just Daddy." He paused for a minute to moan. I placed my hands on his shoulder and pinched him.

Zayn= "And third, you are going to wear a butt-plug from now if i'm not in you" I say , smirking. "A buttplug!" He almost yelled. "Jep, not a big one though, I want a tight butthole" I laugh. He looks at me in disguist. "How many little girls or boys have you fucked?". I rolled my eyes. "A girl of three, a boy of six, girl of one, girl of fourteen and a boy of five" I tell him. He looks at with a shocked expression. "Fucking pedofile!" He yelled at me. I laugh. "You think that's funny? Raping innocent children!". "Niall, I was totally kidding. The only time I had sex with a kid was with a sixteen year old" I say. He sighs in relief.

Niall= I looked at him. I really thought he was serious. "But.. Was it a girl or a boy?" I asked. I got up, off his dick. "Hey" he protest. "I am really, really tired.." I wipe the tears out of my eyes. "Niall !" He yelled as I got off his lap. "No.." I walked to bed. "If you aren't here in one" he stood up. "Two." I lie down in bed. "Three!" He yelled and gone straight to the bed. I was terrified.

Zayn= I walked to the bed and lied down next to him. "Good night" I said. "Night?" Niall said , but it sounded like a question.


	2. The day after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall was everything he always wanted to be, until his dad lost his job and couldn't find another job. His mom didn't have a job so none of them had one. "Niall come downstairs" his mother calls him. "You need to work from now on" his dad spoke. "What do I need to do than?" He asked. And that was the moment when his world fell apart. "You are gonna have sex with men and female for money" he said. And so he did. For his lovely mom and dad.
> 
> Zayn Malik, a man who got a thing for little boys and girls got told by an old friend that he had a great one. And so he visit and really wanted the slut.

Niall= I woke up with my arms tight wrapped around a taller men body. I jumped out of bed and lay on the floor for a few minutes, catching my breath again. "Hm?" Zayn mumbled, still in the bed.

Zayn= "good morning" I say. "What's up?" I ask Niall. He lies on the floor. "N-nothing Zayn" he says. "It's daddy" I correct him.

Niall= "it's daddy" I mock him. "I got an erection, take care of it." He said while pointing to the sheets. "It is early.." I said. "I paid for you, so I want my blow-job, now." I got back on the bed and placed the sheets above my head. I looked at his cock. What was his dream about. "Now, c'mon." In my mouth around the tip. "Deep throat me." He said while he bobbed my head. I really want to say something, but I bit my tongue and got back to work. I hallow out my cheeks and suck around Zayn's cock, pulling him in deep and bobbing my back up and down quickly, occasionally twisting my head.

Zayn= I moan as he sucks and bobs his head. I thrust my hips up so my cock touches the back of his throat. I came faster than I expected and stoop up. "Happy?" He asks me sarcastically. "Beyond" I reply. He sighs and puts his ripped clothes back on. "So, we are going shopping. Like promised"

Niall= I wish that shopping with him would be weird. "Am I supposed to call you daddy, Zayn, sir or are you still my uncle..?" I ask him. 

Zayn= "You call me uncle Zayn when we are in public" I tell him. He nods.

Niall= "I am a white boy and you are.." I paused. "I am what?" He looked at me with a look that he knew what I was gonna say. "Well.. You are not white," I smiled. "I was born in London so shut your mouth." I nod. Angry uncle Zayn.

Zayn= So, let's go the mall" I say. Niall nods and we walk to my car. "Front seat" I demand him. ~  
"That would suit you" I say while pointing towards the dark blue sweater. He smiles and grabs the clothing item. "Can I try it on?" He asks me. I nod and walk towards the changing room section.

Niall= "you'll wait outside.. Right?" I looked at 'uncle' Zayn. I bet he wanted to join me in there. He nod and smiled at me. I got in the changing room and looked at myself for a while. "Is everything okay?" I heard the voice of Zayn on the other side of the curtains. "Oi, everything alright." I reply him. I took my shirt off and tried the sweater. The color matched well with my eyes. "How do I look?" I ask Zayn when I came out of the changing room.

Zayn= "wow, you look great!" I tell him. He grins. "Can i have it?" He says while licking his lips. I nod. "But this is the last thing we will buy, we have like a full closet of clothes now" I say. "Okay" he responds. He walks back to the changing room and closes the curtain behind him.

Niall= when I was done with changing and Zayn payed the sweater we got back to the car. In our way back we walked next to the Starbucks. I kept looking at it and I think he noticed. "Want an iced drink?" He ask. "Never had one, I was only 7 when I got a job.." He only got a creepy huge ass smile on his face. I bet he was thinking about me when I was 7. 

Zayn= I pay for two sweet tea lemonade's and walk to the car with Niall. "These are really good" Niall says before taking another sip. I laugh and get in the car.

Niall= "why are you so nice to me? I appreciate it, but.. Yeah.." I couldn't find the right words to say. "Because I don't want you to be afraid of me or something." I smiled and opened the back door of his car. "Front seat!" He demand me again. "I forgot.." I said quietly.

Zayn= I grab a beer and sit down on the sofa. I put on the tv and watch the game. "Niall, blow me" I say to him. He's in the kitchen eating his supper. I get no response. "Now!" I shout. I see the boy walking towards me with his head down. He gets on his knees in front of me and unzips my pants. I pull them down, revealing the boner in my boxer. I also pull my boxers down and close my eyes. I feel his cold hands grabbing my member, wich was a huge turn on for me. He starts stroking it and giving the tip a few kisses. I open my eyes and almost came right there and then. His bright blue eyes looking at me through his long eye lashes. Pink tinted cheeks and plump lips finding their way around the tip of my cock.

Niall= when he came in my mouth I swallowed. "Good boy" he stroke through my blonde locks. I look up to him, his eyes where still closed. "Why do you get boners so quickly?" I asked while I tried to stand up. He pull be back on my knees, still holding my hair. "You really don't know how damn sexy you are, do you?" He smirked, eyes still closed. "I guess very sexy..?" He laughed at my answer. "You where 7 when you got a slut?" He stroke through my hair. "Yes.. I did blow-jobs and hand-jobs.." His smirk grew bigger. "Do you love your parents?" He asked out of the blue. "Of course I do" I looked at him. I was still on my knees and he was still holding my hair tight in his fist. "I love your mouth" he laughed and I swallowed. "You were serious 7 years old when you did your first blow-job?" He laughed at him self. "Actually, yes."

Zayn= wow, a sex slave at seven? I didn't know that. But whatever, I paid for him so he is mine for a month. "That's too young" I tell him. He nods. "So, lets go to my bedroom" I say to him while I grin. He rolls his eyes. We walk to my bedroom and I throw him on the bed. "I didn't know thirtheen year olds could be so hot".

Niall= I looked at him. "That is a compliment I think" I said while I lie down on his bed. "It is, you are a very beautiful boy" he smiled and kissed my cheek. I felt how my cheeks lighten up. "Awe, you are blushing" Zayn smiled. "No I am not" I said in protest. Of course I was blushing, I bet my cheeks where fully red.

Zayn= I took his clothes off and started playing with his balls. He groaned and curled his toes. I smirked at his response and startes sucking in his penis.

Niall= "Za-Zayn" I tried to say his name normal but I stuttered. He took my dick out his mouth. "Who?" "Daddy" I said shy. I knew he wanted me to say daddy to him, but he wasn't my daddy so why would I call him daddy?

Zayn= I started playing with his balls again but stopped after a few minutes. "Gosh please fuck me" I tell him. He starts to get red. "Now!" I almost yell. He nods quietly and gets on top of me. He placed his head on my entrance and pushed in. He started thrusting. I moan loud but shake my head. "It's to small" I tell him. "Don't worry, I'll find something." I walk to the closet and grab a fake cock. "The ropes go around your waist and you put your dick in the hollow dick." I put in on him and nod. "Try again"

Niall= it was so weird, having a larger cock. "This is the first time you fuck someone?" He ask me. I nod and I pushed the fake cock in him.

Zayn= I let out a long moan and grab the sheets. "Fuck, Niall" I say. I see him looking at me, blushing. "You're so hot when you blush, babe" i tell him.

Niall= when we both finished I lay down on my back. Broken. "What's up?" He ask me. "Really, really tired" I said in response. My bum was still sore from yesterday and my lips were swollen. "Why do you like children so much and don't get a boy or girl-friend?" 

Zayn= "I just like children. So, so innocent" I say, smirking. He nods slightly. "But I don't want to be a sextoy" He says. "You're more than that. You are amazing and I love your mouth babe" I wink.

Niall= "but you know it isn't legal , do you?" I look over at him and he nod. "That is why I love it too,"

Zayn= "c'mon babe, we gotta sleep." I tell him. He nods and jumps into my bed. "Wow, wow,wow" I say. "Blowjob before bed". Niall groans. He gets in between my legs and licks my penis,then he lays down again. "Niall" I say. He rolls his eyes. "Oh, you're gonna get it tomorrow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is our first story, but te second chapter of it.
> 
> Thanks for Reading ! 
> 
> Kisses.


	3. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Niall eat pizza and fuck.

Niall= I wake up before him. As quiet as I can be I roll out of bed and sneak out of the room. In the hall I walk downstairs. The last few steps squeak under my weight. It isn't that I weigh that much, but the press on it is enough. Walking barefoot through the house gives me the feeling that I'm about to rob his house. He is a rich man, looking at all the gadgets he owns. I stroke my finger over the marble kitchen table. His house is so clean. I open the fridge and hear footsteps coming from the stairs.

Zayn= with an annoyed face I enter the kitchen. "Niall." I say in an angry tone. He turns around and swallows hard. "Did I allow you to go downstairs?" I mumble as I grab his arm. Niall quickly shakes his head and looks up at me. "You already pissed me off yesterday, and now, so I'm going to punish you" I tell him.

Niall= I wasn't really sure what he exact meant. Like punishments, sitting on the stairs for a few hour? Not eating for half a day? I let him drag me to the stairs and up, into his bedroom and let him push me on the bed. "Strip" he demands me. I slide my boxers down my legs. "On all four" he demands me.

Zayn= I make him take off his clothes and go sit on the bed. "Bend over my lap, princess"  
He does as told and lays onto his stomach. I grab his ass and slap a few times, i feel him squirm under me. "Now, I'm going to count till 10, ok?"   
Niall nods and I kiss his back.

Niall= his hand hit my bottom and I bite my lip to not cry out loud. "One" he says. I close my eyes and prepare for the next slap. I feel his lips on my left cheek, making a hickey right there. I let out a moan and he chuckles. His hand hit my ass and I feel tears in my eyes. "Two" he simply says.

Zayn= When I'm done spanking him his ass is swollen and pink. I hear Niall whimper as I stroke his asscheek. "You don't like that princess?" I laugh. Niall shakes his head and I lay him on the bed. "You're in the mood for movies, pizza and blowjobs?" I ask the blonde. Niall frowns, "it's morning" he says softly. "So?"

Niall= so as he said, he went downstairs and came back with an Hawaii pizza and a salami one. "First, blow job, then pizza and movies." He places the boxes on his desk and crawls on the bed. "But then the pizza's are cold" I can't stop looking at the boxes. I can already taste them. "If you're gonna wait with the blowjob, then yes."

Zayn= Niall sighs and takes off my boxers, leaving me naked in front of him. He takes my head in his mouth, sucking on it lightly. A moan escaped my mouth and i put my hand in his hair. "Yes baby". He takes me deeper and starts sucking, hollowig his cheeks.

Niall= after he cums in my mouth I swallow every single drop. "Tasted good eh?" He smirks. I only nod. "Pizza?" I smile. When he gets off the bed to get the boxes my smile only grow wider. "Which one do you want?" He asks. "Pepperoni" I open my arms to take the box from him. "For each piece you take, I want a hand- or a blow job from you." He says while taking his place on the bed. "What" my jaw drops.

Niall= after he cums in my mouth I swallow every single drop. "Tasted good eh?" He smirks. I only nod. "Pizza?" I smile. When he gets off the bed to get the boxes my smile only grow wider. "Which one do you want?" He asks. "Pepperoni" I open my arms to take the box from him. "For each slice you take, I want a hand- or a blow job from you." He says while taking his place on the bed. "What" my jaw drops.

 

Zayn= I smirk while he starts eating the first slice of pizza. He's taking small bites, enjoying the taste of his pizza. I open my hawaiian pizza box and start eating as well.

Niall= I lick my fingers clean and take another slice in my hand. "Hand- or blowjob?" Zayn smirks at me. "None of them.. Let me eat" I pout at him. "When you're ready you'll get punished." He simply says. He gets off bed and kneels in front of his drawers. "Silver or pink?" I hesitate. "Pink" I answer.He stands up with a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs. "Good choice." He grins.

Zayn= I take his hands behind his back and cuff his wrists together. "I don't like it" Niall whines. I slap his ass with so much force he falls onto the bed. "You're not supposed to like it, dumb cunt" I curse, anger in the pit of my stomach. Niall makes an inhuman sound and i can feel his asscheek getting pinker.

 

Niall= tears fill my eyes and I watch the pizza box. "I- I wasn't done eating.." My bottom lip starts to shake. He slaps my ass again and my leg starts shaking. The pain goes through my whole body and the tears fall down my cheeks. "I fucking don't care. Shut your mouth" he spat. "But.." I begin.

Zayn= I spank his ass until he's trembling with pain underneath me. "You're done whining, stupid boy?" I ask, my voice filled with annoyance. Niall quickly nods and I turn him around, being careful. I start feeding him bites of pizza.

Niall= I avoid eye contact with him while I eat the slices he feeds me. "Stop crying.. It's ugly" he looks at me. I can't just stop crying while I'm still on my ass. I nod at him. "Sorry.." I mumble. "Sorry who.." He rolls his eyes. "Daddy" I sight. I move my hips to the left and lift my bum a little.

Zayn= when we both finish our pizza I put on another movie. "I want to fuck you, Niall" I say while I crawl onto him. Niall groans, the bed making contact with his pink ass. I grin and remove his hand cuffs.

Niall= "don't hurt me daddy.." I plead. Zayn only laughs when he places me in position. "Maybe, maybe I will." He says with a smirk on his face. "Lube ?" He asks me. "Yes please, daddy" I respond to him. "Nope." He slams into me and I scream. "It hurts!" I cry out.

Zayn= I moan when I feel him tighten around me. "You feel so good baby" I tell him while holding his hips. Niall cries out in pain and i kiss his back. "Get used to it, pussy" I say angry. Niall makes some sounds, signaling he's in a lot of pain. I go deeper, and faster.

Niall= Zayn keeps thrusting his hips. "You feel so tight, fuck" he curses. I shut my eyes and feel the hot liquid running over my cheeks. After a lot more thrusts that hurts me more, he releases in my hole and I still feel the pain taking over my body. He gives a few last thrusts and the pain is too much. I faint.

Zayn= I cum inside of him and pull out. I roll my eyes when I see that Niall fainted. "Weak boy" I mumble. I pick him up and lay him down onto my bed. I tuck him in the blankets and give his head a peck. "Sleep tight my pretty baby" I whisper while I turn the tv off and put the remains of pizza in the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is our second story on this website hope you liked it.
> 
> We are two girls on wattpad on the name LetsGetDerby
> 
> Kisses. x


End file.
